As described in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, a ventilation system has been conventionally known which each include a plurality of connected devices connected to a common duct. The ventilation system uses a duct to which a plurality of connected devices are connected as a duct for introducing outside air, thereby simplifying the construction of the duct.